The Repercussions of Being a Werewolf
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: Remus Lupin's struggle in living a 'normal' life while being a werewolf. It's basically a bunch of oneshots put together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Random Stupidity

Disclaimer: I do not wish/or really do own anything Harry Potter-ish. Besides my books. Which really aren't my work. So that was stupid. Oh well. You get the point.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I can't stay with one thing at once, I know. This fic is about Lupin and his troubles of being a werewolf and such. This is the random stupid chapter, there is OOC, I warn you, and random stupidity, as stated twice before. I will add more chapters to this, but they will be about different situations. This is kind of a bunch of one-shots put together. This chapter is three one-shots put together. Aaand, the first one-shot thing is inspired totally by my good friend Fluffy! So yeah. Hope you like it. And I hope you REVIEW. Oh, and I will be updatingchapter two for A Life's Debtvery soon!- Padfoot

* * *

Remus was flipping through the Daily Prophet when a certain article caught his eye. It was about…

"A new Anti-Werewolf Legislation?" Sirius read over his shoulder, walking into the kitchen and getting the orange juice out of the refrigerator. "I've been wondering when the Ministry would start that up… I mean, working for a _werewolf_! Or even with one! The horror!"

Lupin shot him a look. "Just tell me you're kidding."

Sirius looked at him seriously. "Of course I'm not. Half-breeds should be locked up!" He laughed softly to himself, and then, when he realized that his friend was not laughing with him, he shut up and told him that he had nothing against werewolves, of course.

"It's was issued last night by," he read more into the article, "Delores Umbridge. You know what?" He didn't wait for Sirius to reply. "I'm going to go to the Ministry right now to give that woman a piece of my mind." He stood up as if he was going right then.

Sirius looked at him disbelievengly. "Did you _ever_ listen to your mother? Never go rampaging into the Ministry of Magic before breakfast!"

Remus sat back down. His face fell. "Pass me a glass."

And so Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sat silently at the kitchen table, drinking their orange juice and thinking of the best way to attack Delores Umbridge for her injustice against half-breeds.

They had agreed that apparating to the Ministry was simply the easiest way to get there. When they arrived, however, there were signs everywhere labeled "NO WEREWOLVES – By Order of the Ministry of Magic." These made Lupin feel even more uncomfortable.

"This is really weird," was all he had to say.

As people were pouring into the giant room to go to their daily jobs—there was a group of at least five people just standing in a corner under a giant "NO WEREWOLVES" sign.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "Hey—I wonder why those guys are just standing there." So Sirius pulled Lupin all the way over to where the people were standing.

It turned out that the "NO WEREWOLVES" fliers had some fine print.

"Sorry Moony," Sirius sighed. "But this sign here says that all werewolves must be tied up at this post while their owners are at the Ministry."

"What!"

"Sorry, but it's the rules." Sirius then pulled a long piece of rope out of his pocket and tied it around the werewolf's neck, then tied the other end tightly around the wooden post where other people were tied up.

"But—You can't just leave me here!" Lupin called after him as he walked away.

A little boy poked Lupin in the leg. "Yes he can." He said quietly. "It's the rules. I came to work with my mummy today and she tied me up."

"That's nice," Lupin tried to get as far away from the little boy as he possibly could. He ended up standing next to another man a few years older then himself.

"Hey," was all the man said before looking away.

Remus Lupin had never sunk so low before. To be tied up at a pole in a public area was probably one of his worst experiences. (Apart from the incident in the Forbidden Forest with the fox… but that's a different story.)

* * *

It was getting harder and harder for Remus to find a job, but he still needed one and was still looking. There was a current opening for a bartender in one of the bars in Diagon Alley. So, Lupin thought he might check it out.

The woman serving people at the counter gave him a packet of papers to fill out before he could get interviewed for the job.

"Just fill it out and give it back to me later—it's just kind of personality questions and stuff," she wasn't a great help.

The questions were pretty easy, just things like… what are your views on the current muggle protection rights… why do you want this job… the packet went on and on. He ordered just a water, as he was working on the packet right there in the bar, and continued on.

However, when he was halfway through with the questions, there was a question he just had to stop and stare at.

_57. Are you in any way assoiated with werewolves? _

_Oh great_, he thought to himself. He knew that he wouldn't be able to answer that question. He would have to put yes, but if he did, he wouldn't be able to get the job.

Remus just stood up, took his packet, and threw it away in the trash can. He didn't really want to be a bartender anyway.

_Being a werewolf._ He thought. _It sucks._

**

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock._**

So Lord Voldemort was back and it was Remus Lupin's job to inform as many people as possible about his return without the Ministry figuring out the Order of the Phoenix's plot. Remus's suggustion was to stop door-to-door, and, since he was the one who pointed this idea out, it was he who would get to try it first.

A middle-aged woman answered the door, "Hello?" She asked skeptically, clearly not expecting anyone to knock on her door that day.

"Yes, Hello, my name is Remus Lupin," he introduced himself, "I was just going to ask you—do you read the Daily Prophet on a daily basis?"

"Er.. when I get around to it, yes," she answered, still looking puzzled. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I'd like to talk to you," explained Lupin, "Your front poarch will be fine, it's only for a few minutes."

The woman agreed, and offered him one of her chairs on the fornt poarch in front of her home for him to sit in. And so Remus began to tell her about the return of the Dark Wizard to her the best way that he possibly could.

She took it all very well and respected him and what he had to say. She claimed that she did always doubt that Voldemort really was gone, and now she really does believe that he is back. The woman agreed to tell her friends and family about it; but then, when Remus was just about to leave, she seemed to remember something.

"You're that werewolf that was in the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago, aren't you?" she asked him, and his face fell. That was an unfortunate article towards the back of the paper.

He gulped. "Yes," admitted Lupin.

She stood up so abruptly that it startled him. "Well, then I don't believe anything that you just told me!" she yelled. "You're one of those half-breed freaks that talks nothing but lies! Go! Get away from my house!"

And so with that, Remus ran from her yard until he was sure that he was a good distance from her.

_Well,_ he told himself as he began walking back to Grimmuald Place, _I think that went well.

* * *

_

**You read it—You loved it—Now review it!**

Told you it was dumb. - Paddy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Best Friends

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.

By Padfoot

Took me awhile (torches and pitchforks rise around her in protest) but it's finally finished. A Life's Debt will most likely be updated next, but you never know. I change my mind a lot. X.x Hope you like. I do. - Padfoot

* * *

"Come on you guys—I mean, we don't even know if he really is a… you-know-what," a boy was pacing in front of his two friends, who were both parked on a couch.

The boy on the left had scruffy raven colored hair, and he seemed to disagree. "Yeah, it is possible that he isn't—but what if he really is?" he protested, ruffling up his hair, making it even scruffier.

The pacing boy stopped to stare at him. "Then he is. Seriously, I don't understand what the big deal is," he admitted.

"The deal is he's a werewolf, Sirius," the boy on the right side of the couch piped up. "Werewolves are violent and untrustworthy creatures. I mean, he's noteven really human."

"Peter," the boy called Sirius began, "you sound like my mother." He had stopped pacing now.

"Well Peter's right, Sirius," the messy haired boy said.

Sirius groaned in frustration and sat down on the hardwood floor. "So let's say that Remus really is a… you know. He's never hurt anyone."

"That we know of," brought up Peter.

It was well into the night, and the Gryffindor Common Room was free of anyone working late on their homework. The only people in the room were three second year boys. Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew were trying to decide to bring up the fact to their best friend that they were suspicious of him being a werewolf.

"Yeah," James said. "Remus could have done anything as a werewolf, and we wouldn't know. He lied to us already by telling us all of those things about why he was gone—who's saying there isn't more to it?"

"I am," debated Sirius. "And besides, we don't even know if he really is a werewolf yet."

"Sirius, you heard all of our facts. How could you not agree with us?" questioned James.

Sirius was watching the floor, not making eye contact with his best friends. "I do agree with you," he mumbled. "But I just think we should ask him first."

"Oh, that would be nice," Peter said sarcastically. "Hey Remus, we were wondering, are you a werewolf? Yeah, that would be just the perfect topic to bring up in the morning."

"Yeah, well what's puzzling me," James announced, "is why he never told us that he was a werewolf in the first place. I mean, we're all best friends."

"Maybe because he knew that we would act this way if he did tell us," answered Sirius, still staring at the floor. "If he does say he's really a werewolf—you know what we have to do, don't you?"

"No," admitted Peter. "Other than ask McGonagall for a new dormitory."

Sirius shot him a look, but instead of looking right down at the floor again, he looked right up at the two. "We're going to be more his friend than we were before," he declared.

They both looked at Sirius as if he were a werewolf too. "What?" James almost yelled. "You're kidding me, right? You know how werewolves act!"

"Nope, not kidding," Sirius replied coolly, standing up. "What did he do to us before we guessed this?" And as Peter opened his mouth to say something back, Sirius interrupted, "Besides the lying about being a werewolf."

Peter and James were silent. "Exactly," smiled Sirius. "Now—I'm going to go wake Remus up that way we can all talk about this." And he dashed off before James or Peter could argue back. They exchanged looks. How were they going to  
bring up the fact that they thought their best friend turned into a monster once a month?

Sirius was convinced that there was nothing wrong with one of his best friends being one of the half-breeds that his family so greatly detested. He didn't care that Remus could have done anything, anything as a werewolf, whether intentionally or not. He didn't care. He was convinced to be his friend.

"Remus!" Sirius whispered, shaking his friend in his blankets. "Wake up."

"Wha?" Remus muttered lazily, and he turned over on his bed.

"Wake up, Remus," repeated Sirius simply.

Remus turned over again, facing Sirius. He opened his eyes slowly. "Why?" he mumbled softly.

"We need to talk to you," Sirius whispered.

"'Bout what?" Remus asked as he pulled himself out of bed. Sirius didn't answer at all as they walked down to where James and Peter sat in the Common Room. "Once again, I ask—what's going on?" Remus said as he sat down on the couch across from Peter and James alongside Sirius.

"We just want to talk," said Peter.

"It's two in the morning," pointed out Remus.

James had a strained and awkward look on his face. "Well, erm, we wanted some privacy to talk about… erm…" he trailed off.

"About me?" he guessed correctly, looking around at his friends' distress.

"Err… well," mumbled Peter, looking at his feet.

But Remus already knew what they had wanted to 'talk' about. "Anything to do with my being a werewolf?" He inquired, wincing slightly at admitting what he was. Bull's-Eye.

"Erm…" Peter was still fixed on his shoelace.

"Yes," admitted Sirius.

James hesitated before he said anything. "So… you are one, then?"

It was Remus's turn to avoid their eyes. "Yes," he whispered so quietly that they could hardly hear him. But he continued, a bit louder, but still very quiet. "So, what do you want to talk about? Are you going to tell McGonagall, ask her for another dormitory mate? Then I understand why you're doing this, you've got to confirm it with me first. Or do you want to tell me how you're 'so sorry, but you just don't want to be seen with someone like me?' Because it's quite alright, I'm used to it by now." Remus finished coldly, still looking at the floor.

"Well, we were going to ask you if you were really a… yeah," Sirius couldn't finish.

"And then ask you," Peter continued for him.

"How do you want us to help?" James smiled.

"You mean…?" Remus looked up at them, bewildered.

"Yep," James, Peter, and Sirius said together.

"You couldn't possibly think we'd _abandon _you, did you?" Sirius asked, chuckling softly.

Remus smiled. It was amazing. He had three best friends that didn't really care that he was a, well, you know. "Well it seems pretty stupid now," he admitted. "Hey—how did you figure me out in the first place?"

"Easy," Peter said. "You disappeared on the full moon every month, and came back with more and more scratches? Do you think we're that dumb?"

"Don't answer that," James told Remus.

"Well I have been thinking on how we could help you, Remus…" Sirius brought up.

It was lucky it was a Friday night, because the four best friends spent the whole night forming a plan on how to help Remus Lupin with his 'furry little problem' (as James liked to call it). But Remus wouldn't have cared if they weren't going to help him. He at least had friends that liked him for who he was, knowing he was a werewolf. He had never met another child like that before. And these three seemed to be the best.

**You read it—You loved it—Now review it!**

A bit of a change from the first chapter, eh? (I hope so. xD) I'm not sure I liked the ending so much….eh. - Padfoot


End file.
